Nightingale
by Snowtears
Summary: Stork has a hard time trying to fall asleep, when he thinks that he hears someone singing. What will he do when the others don't believe him? Horrible summary, don't like don't read.


**Nightingale**

It was happening again.

Stork was having a hard time trying to fall asleep. Sadly, just because he was a merb did not mean that he needed less sleep. He needed the same amount as everyone else. He just happened to be a light sleeper. When on Terra Merb, you had to be ready to wake up at any time to save yourself.

Stork knew that the lack of sleep would affect his being. He seemed to be more on edge and pessimist when he did not get enough sleep. He couldn't help it though. He kept on thinking of what could go wrong, the likelihood of surviving, and so forth. It did not help that someone else was onboard. He had tried to convince the others but they would not listen.

"Dude, you need to relax."

"Don't worry Stork, if someone besides us was onboard we would know."

"Yeah, they probably would have tried something by now."

It was no use though. Stork was convinced that someone was onboard. The problem was where they were hiding, and why didn't they set off the alarms. Unless they gave them permission, or where one of the Storm Hawks the alarm would have gone off. The only time it had gone off was when Cyclonians where attacking. The stowaway did not even step into one of the many traps Stork had aboard the ship.

He was trying to figure out where they could be hiding. When ever he was not driving he would do so. He had checked everywhere and no luck. He even managed to convince Radarr to check the vents. There was only… that is it!!! The stowaway had to be hiding there.

"Aerrow! I know where the stowaway is hiding!"

"Dude, how can you know if there is none."

"Don't say that Finn. Where to you think he could be hiding?"

"In the one place that none of us can get to. We all know of the door that no one can get past. They must be hiding there!"

"Stork, if we can't get in, what makes you think that someone else, a stowaway at that can get in there?"

"Fine. Don't listen to me. When our doom, which will be slow and agonising, hit's us don't say I didn't warn you!"

Stork did not give up his search. He lost quite a bit of sleep. He could not drop it. He was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling. He was so desperate in falling asleep that he resorted to methods such has counting the kittens fall into the wasteland. When a noise started. Stork just thought he was hearing things. He heard it again, this time a little bit closer.

"Is that singing?"

It was. How could he hear it? Was it coming through the vents? It was getting closer. He knew that there was no one in his room because he always checked it for anything and everything. He did not who singing, but he continued to listen. After some time he could hear the song clearly.

_Cold are the bones of thy soldiers  
Longing for home, their little paradise  
I don't feel redemption on their side  
_

_Fallen from grace, help me rise again  
Fallen from grace, help me through  
Fallen from grace, help me through  
Fallen from grace_

The voice had a certain ring to it, it was a haunting melody. He did not care who was singing it, he wanted to hear more. He listened to it with all his being.

_Feel these hands, the pressure, the cold, tremble  
Do you hear these words  
Do you feel the wounds  
I'll never help you through  
_

Who ever was singing this had the voice of an angel…No, an angel could not sing with that dark quality in her voice, and those raw emotions. More like an angle fallen from grace.

_Cold are thy souls  
I feel resentment,  
they feel betrayed  
They hate the cold  
I don't feel redemption on their side  
_

_Fallen from grace, help me rise again  
Fallen from grace, help me through_

Against his will, the song lulled him to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he thought that he saw a shape in the shadows.

The next day Stork awoke fully rested. A feeling that he had almost forgotten. He rushed out of bed and into the galley. The others were already there and getting there breakfast.

"Did anyone hear that last night?"

"hear what Stork?"

"Yeah, the only thing I heard was Finn and Junko snoring."

"None of you heard it?"

"Again, hear what?"

"The singing."

"Are you sure that you did not just leave the radio or something turned on?"

"Positive."

"Sorry Stork but I heard nothing."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Even Radarr with his hearing did not hear it. It didn't matter, he knew the truth. There was a stowaway on board, and she had a lingering dark voice. He would try to see if he could unmask her.

She came again. Though, this time he could hear her clearly from the beginning. He was so sure of it that he had placed a recording devise to record her. He recorded her haunting melody. The next day, rushed into the galley.

"You all dind't believe me, but I have proof!" Stork claimed has he started to play the recording.

They all held their breath, waiting to hear something.

"Uh, I don't think anything was recorded."

"No! How can this be. I had it all planned out. She must be watching us. She had to have found out where I hid it and erased it."

"Stork, I think your just onerreacting."

"It's probably just a mouse or something."

They didn't believe him. He shook his head. Unless he could actually show her to them there way no way they would believe him.

It was time for her to be here. Stork saw her figure in the shadows. He was somewhat sure that she did not want to harm him. Though she could always be faking it, to attack when least expected, but he was going to take the chance.

"Can you come closer? I want to see you."

She moved to the foot of his bed. The first thing he noticed was that she was indeed a female based on her curves. Stork could see that she wore a Persian indigo robe. The robe had a hood, which she used to cover her head. He could see the reflection of her eyes. Where his eyes where yellow, hers seemed to be lilac.

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell  
_

_On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it._

That was the last thing that Stork heard before he fell asleep. Feel asleep listening to his Nightingale.

He didn't bother telling anyone about her. He didn't want her to be taken away. Everyone else noticed an improvement in Stork. He was still paranoid and doomed obsessed, but it was to a lesser degree. One they found was more manageable.

Nightingale continued to sing to him from the foot of his bed. Stork still had no idea of how she would come in. Yet it was not important. What was, was that she came.

Though they didn't talk to each other, they're was an unspoken bound. Yet Stork had still not seen her face, tonight he was going to change that.

When she arrived Stork asked her before she had a chance to sing. Once she started singing, it would take a disaster of great misfortune for him to stop her.

"I don't know how to put this delicately, but can I see your face? I mean—"

Stork was cut off by Nightingale nodding her head and removing her hood.

"You're…you're a merb!"

Stork was astonished to found out that his Nightingale was a merb. It was something that he did not expect to see. He was one of the few merb's that left the Terra, as such he did not imagine himself meeting another merb.

Unlike his green skin, hers was blue. Her hair was a navy blue and fell to her shoulders. Both of her ears were perceived twice. What was most unusual about her, where the marks. They looked like tears running down her cheeks. At first, one would say that they were black, but if you looked closer, one could see the faintest hint of blue.

Even after Stork saw her face, she continued to sing for him. Stork was getting nervous that she would leave soon. She had to have something else. Plus they seemed to be encountering quite a fair bit of difficulties. He didn't want his Nightingale to leave.

Stork was just getting in bed when he felt something. He turned around to see Nightingale. She had not worn her usual robe. Instead, she was wearing black pants and a purple tank top. Beside her, on the ground looked like a bag. Her bag.

"Are you leaving?"

She didn't answer him. Stork had no idea what he would do if she was leaving. She turned her face away. It looked like she was trying not to cry. Once she had calmed down, she turned back to Stork and began to sing.

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
_

_Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go_

Stork wondered what had happened in her life to make her sing with such emotions. How could anyone have hurt her? It hoped that he was not the one to blame somehow.

_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you  
_

_If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go_

The more he listened to her, the more he wanted her. She seemed to be so frail, so easily broken. He did not want any more harm to come to her. He knew that he was not the bravest person, but he would do anything for her. He would have to ask her before she left.

_The sweetest thought  
I had it al  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone  
_

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you_

"Wait!" Stork said as he grabbed onto her hand. Afraid that she would leave. "Stay with me?"

She looked around. Not sure of what to do. She looked into his eyes. That was all she needed to do before she was lost in them. She nodded her head.

Stork moved over to make more room for her. He had his back right up on the wall. She climbed into bed, her body facing his. The bed was small, her head was centimetres from his. Stork moved his arm onto her waist and brought her closer. She raised her hand to his face, tracing it, engraving it into her memory.

Yellow eyes meet lilac.

She laid her head on his chest and snuggled in closer. There was no space left between their bodies.

Stork peacefully fell asleep. There were no morbid thoughts in his mind. The only thing he could focus on was the beautiful nightingale in his arms. Life was kind, even for a moment. He would never let go. Not now that he knew what lay out there. Not when heaven, was within his reach, and laying down beside him.

Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears/ Snowtears

I don't own Storm Hawks.

All songs belongs to Within Temptation.

I own Nightingale and the plot.

I have started to watch Storm Hawks and I actually really like the show. Especially Stork. This idea was in my head and I had to write it down before I forgot. It can, and probably will expanded into a story. In fact, in my mind it is already part of a StorkOC story. I won't publish it for a while though because I want to see how well this does, get a better idea of how to tell the story and because I am trying to get over my mini writers block and post more chapters for Daughters of the Moon. Hope you enjoyed it.

Snow


End file.
